Miraculous One-shots
by AmericanDemigod
Summary: One-shots of mah ships. Rated T bc I don't know if I will swear or not. We'll see
1. The Day He Found His Lady

**The Day He Found His Lady**

"MARINETTE! There's someone here to see you!" Sabine, Marinette's mother, called from downstairs.

"Okay! Who is it?" Marinette replied before saying good-bye to Alya on the phone and hanging up. Before Sabine answered, a knock came on the trapdoor which was the entrance to her _very _pink bedroom.

"Coming," Marinette said, standing up & walking to the trapdoor. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find Adrien Agreste, her long-time crush, standing there.

"Oh, umm, h-hey Adrien. Wha-what are you d-doing here?"

"Just came to visit. My father gave me permission to visit a friend for a few hours while he discussed business with Audrey Bourgeois, Chloe's mom. So I came to see you," Adrien said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Ok, um...do you wanna come in or are you just gonna stand in the doorway like an idiot?" Marinette said, giggling a little and stepping aside so Adrien could come inside. Adrien chuckled and entered the room. Just then, Marinette could hear quiet grumbling coming from Adrien.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Marinette asked, looking at the blonde.

"I didn't say anything," Adrien said. Marinette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm not hearing things. And I heard some voices coming from your direction," Marinette deadpanned. Adrien sighed and pulled back his white vest-jacket.

"It wasn't me. It was Plagg," Adrien said. A small, floating, black cat with green eyes flew out of Adrien's jacket and Marinette gasped.

"Is-is that...a kwami?" Marinette asked, altho she already knew the answer to the question.

Adrien blinked once. Twice.

"How do you know what a kwami is? Marinette? You-you kinda looked shocked. And scared. Really scared," Adrien didn't know what to think about Mari's reaction.

"It'd be easier for me to show you," Marinette mumbled, walking over to her desk.

"Tikki, come on out. He knows already," Marinette said, not looking at Adrien.

"TIKKI!" Plagg shouted, flying over to the desk and hugging a little red creature.

"Tikki, do you want some camembert? It's really delicious," Plagg asked. Tikki just shook her head and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who was wide-eyed.

"Adrien I wasn't scared. Just...surprised. But are you alright?" Marinette was genuinely worried for her friend and partner.

"Y-yeah...I just didn't expect...this," Adrien motioned at Tikki while his face became a brilliant hue of pinkish red. Marinette looked at her feet.

"I understand if you're disappointed. I'm probably not the Ladybug that you would have wanted. And I know you said that you'd never be disappointed, but frankly, I just can't believe you," Marinette was close to tears at this point.

"Disappointed? Marinette, how am I supposed to be disappointed in the most beautiful, kind-hearted, sweet, loving girl in the entire universe?!" Adrien reached out to her and wiped a few drops of liquid running down her porcelain face.

"You really think that?" Marinette whispered, looking up into his emerald irises.

"No. I don't think. I know Mari," Adrien replied.

"A-Adrien, you know how I um rejected you as Chat all those times because of a boy I liked?"

"_Yeah..._but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You were the boy I liked..." Marinette wasn't entirely sure how he would react, but she had to get that off her chest. Of all the ways she imagined Adrien to react, she didn't expect him to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms again.

"Nothing. It's just that I thought that you didn't really like me because you always acted really awkward and uncomfortable around me. Hehe. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Marinette smirked and nodded. She gulped when he took a step closer to her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Marinette asked, backing up into the desk behind her. Adrien stepped closer still.

"Nothing. Just checking something." He wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist, causing her cheeks to warm. He leaned down, pressed his lips to hers, and closed his eyes. Marinette gasped slightly before melting and wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her eyes to flutter closed. They jumped away from each other when a squeal came from the direction of Marinette's door, each as red as Mars.

"Marinette, Adrien, explain what just happened," Alya demanded.

"I-I don't really know," Marinette mumbled at the same time Adrien said, "I kissed her."

Alya nodded, " Uh-huh. I see. So, what are you even doing here? It's not like your father just lets you go over to friends' houses. _Especially _to make out." That made both Adrien and Marinette blush harder (if even possible).

"He-he said that I could go to a friends' house to hang out while he's doing business with Chloe's mom," Adrien explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you thought it a perfect time to come here and kiss your friend, who just so happened to have this like, mega crush on you?" Alya questioned.

"No. I didn't expect this to take this turn, but I'm glad it did. And I know about the crush too. I've _kinda _shared the same feelings," Adrien said, taking Marinette's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"You only knew about it because I told you!" Marinette exclaimed, giggling. Alya just watched the pair, internally laughing, gushing, and applauding her best friend for having the guts to tell him.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna split. See ya at school tomorrow," Adrien said, pecking Marinette on the cheek, shooting her a wink, and dropping out the trapdoor, not even realizing that he left Plagg hiding with Tikki on Marinette's desk. Or did he know & just left him as an excuse to see Marinette again? Yeah, it was the latter. Anyway, as soon as Adrien left, Alya looked at her flushed and silent BFF.

"Mari, I didn't mean to tease you. Or interrupt your...um..._moment_ with Adrien, but I just couldn't contain my squeals, Sorry. LOL." Marinette shook her head and smiled.

"I don't even know how that happened," Marinette mumbled.

"That's ok, girl. It'll most likely happen again, seeing as how he confessed to liking you and you like him, and well, he winked at you. _Winked at you_. That just shows he's up to something. Well, I gotta go. I only came over to see why you hung up so sudden Y now I know, so, BYE!" Then, Alya left. Marinette sighed and sat down in her pink swivel chair in front of her desktop computer. Then she glanced at her desk & noticed that Adrien had left Plagg talking with Tikki.

"Hey, um, Plagg? You do realize Adrien left right?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, but do _you _realize that I'm catching up with an old friend and need my cheese? Also, Sunshine's climbing up the steps right now." Plagg countered, making Marinette jump to her feet and open the trapdoor.

"Adrien you left Plagg on my desk, and now he's begging for cheese," Marinette whispered when she saw Adrien coming. She backed up & allowed him to come into her room.

"I know but why were you whispering?" Adrien said. Marinette kicked the trapdoor closed and faced the blonde.

"Because my parents are in the living room. They could've heard me if I didn't whisper, & I'm _pretty sure _you don't want them knowing that you're Chat Noir," Marinette said.

"Good point. But I think I have a better one," Adrien gave her his best Chat-like smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And what point is that, _mon chaton_?" Marinette gave him a Cheshire grin, which threw Adrien off a little bit.

"That we could have saved ourselves _so _much trouble if we'd just revealed ourselves in the first place."

"Oh well. The past is the past. There's nothing we can do to change it. But hey, at least we know now right?" Marinette shrugged her shoulders like the whole thing was no big deal.

"You're _paw_sitively correct, Buginette." With that, Adrien cupped Marinette's face and captured her lips in a soft, blissful kiss. The only thought running through the two teens' heads was: Best. Day. Ever.

**THE END of my oneshot. ^w^**


	2. Conceal and Reveal

Ladybug launched herself into the foyer of an abandoned mansion, for this was the place where she and Chat Noir agreed to meet up. She tapped her foot impatiently. Why? Because she had to tell him. Tell him who she was. She'd been thinking about it all afternoon and came to the conclusion that she would reveal her secret identity to Chat Noir. She jumped when she heard a loud thump behind her. Ladybug whirled around.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"You're the one that called this meeting. Might I ask what for?" Chat Noir said.

"No puns? Surprising. But I called for a meeting because, well..." Ladybug started.

"_Well_, what?" Chat pushed. Ladybug was starting to second guess herself.

"I'm revealing my secret identity to you," Ladybug said before she could back out. Still, her words caught Chat Noir off guard.

"M'lady, I thought you didn't want us to know each other's identities? What changed?"

"I-well-I've just had my eyes opened to how foolish I was, that's all. But even tho I'm revealing who I am doesn't mean that you have to," Ladybug said, not wanting Chat Noir to feel like he _had _to reveal his secret identity just because she was.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to do this for years!"

"Ok then. Do you wanna go at the same time? Or do you want me to go first?" Ladybug asked.

"Same time. On the count of three," Chat said and Ladybug nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Tikki spots off"

"Plagg, claws in"

*Bright pink and green flashes. Transformation falls*

"_A-ADRIEN?!_"

"_MARINETTE!?_"

"HOW!?" they both shouted before breaking down in fits of laughter.

"Of course it was you. With my luck, it should have been obvious!" Marinette exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Are-are you disappointed?"

"NO! Not that at all! It's just...I've had this huge crush on you and," Marinette started but was cut off by Adrien.

"Wait. _I _was the guy you were rejecting me for?" Adrien asked incredulously. Marinette nodded shyly.

"Well, now I don't have to be jealous of anybody. This is ironic, you know that right?" Adrien grinned.

"How so?" Marinette asked wearily.

"From day one, I was in love with your Ladybug persona, then I started falling for you as Marinette too. I was torn between two girls. Whom I now know are the same amazing person," Adrien said.

"I've been in the same boat. Which means that we've basically been stuck in this huge love square, yet when you think about it, it's basically drawn back into a line," Marinette noted.

"Precisely. Now, may I kiss my beautiful princess?" Adrien asked, green eyes glinting in the fading sunlight. Marinette's face flushed, but she still found the courage to mutter "sure" before Adrien cupped her face and smashed his lips on hers. Their eyes fluttered closed and as Adrien's arms slid down her back, Marinette swirled her hands around his neck and entangled her fingers in his blonde hair. Marinette gasped when she felt Adrien's tongue on her bottom lip. begging for entrance, yet she obliged. For the next few minutes, the two teens stood there in the fading light and enjoying their little make-out session. When they were in dire need for air, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Some first kiss huh?" Adrien sighed breathily yet his smirk still planted firmly on his face.

"It- it kinda wasn't," Marinette replied truthfully, remembering the time they fought Dark Cupid and how she had to save him.

"How was it not?" Adrien asked.

"Ok, so you remember how a couple of years ago we faced Dark Cupid right? And how you got hit?" Marinette said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, in order to save you, I kind of had to kiss you...I guess I just forgot that you couldn't remember that...sorry," Marinette said.

"Don't be. I love you and I'm now feeling kinda proud of myself for getting hit by akuma Kim," Adrien said. Marinette laughed. Then Adrien kissed her again and the world faded away as their bodies filled with the invisible sparks signaling that they'd found their true love.

'_Now I'm glad that I didn't back out of revealing myself to him_' Marinette thought. They pulled away when they heard quiet clapping. Tikki and Plagg were floating beside each of their chosen's heads and grinning madly while beating their hands together.

"What's up with you two?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, ya know. Now we don't have to deal with two oblivious love-sick teens ranting and adoring stupid pictures all day instead of _actually _talking to one another. Watching you two and resisting the urge to just shout out and reveal your identities right there and then has to have been one of the most _exhausting _times of my life! The only thing either of you could do to make it up to me is give me a truckload of camembert," Plagg whined, holding a small black paw over his heart. Marinette, Adrien, and even Tikki rolled their eyes.

"Hello to you too Plagg," Marinette said. Adrien raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, you know him?" Adrien asked.

"I've met him a couple of times. He helped defeat Style Queen and then you remember the kwami birthday party," Marinette shrugged.

"And neither of those times were you kind enough to even give me an _ounce _of cheese, you vile woman!" With that, Plagg snatched Tikki's hand and flew off to the chandelier hanging above them, glaring the whole way at Marinette.

"Is he always like this?" Marinette asked.

"Pretty much. How's your kwami?" Adrien asked.

"Tikki's nice. And reasonable. And calm. And she doesn't smell of cheese," Marinette said.

"That sounds nice. What does she eat anyway?" Adrien's curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Basically anything with sugar in it," Marinette said.

Just then, her phone buzzed.

**Nadja Shamock: Hey Mari, do you mind watching Manon for me? I have to run a late night interview with Jagged Stone and my boss forbade me from bringing her with me seeing how she tore up the set halfway through my last interview with XY. :)**

"Shit. I gotta go. Sorry, Adrien," Marinette said.

"Why do you have to leave?" Adrien asked.

"I have to get home. I'm babysitting Manon tonight while Nadja has an interview with Jagged Stone," Marinette explained, motioning for Tikki to come down and thanking God that this mansion wasn't far from her home.

"Oh, ok. I guess I should get going too. Photoshoot early in the morning tomorrow. Will I see you for patrol tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Marinette kissed his cheek then mutter the words that caused her to transform. "Bye." Ladybug waved as she leaped out the window.

* * *

** At the bakery**

"Thank you so much Marinette. You have no idea how much this means to me," Nadja said, "I should be here to pick her up at around 10 pm."

"No problem. I had nothing to do anyway," Marinette said.

"I really should be going. Thanks again, and Manon, behave." Then Nadja left. Marinette and Manon went up the stairs into Marinette's room and sat down on the chaise.

"Marinette, can we watch Tangled? _Please_?" Manon asked, folding her hands together and giving Marinette her biggest puppy dog eyes. Marinette nodded and put the movie on. In the middle of the movie, when Flinn Ryder and Rapunzel were being chased out of the Ugly Duckling, Manon fell asleep and Marinette heard a tapping on her window. She sighed and stood up. Then she went over to her window and opened it, letting Chat Noir into her room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a photo shoot tomorrow?" Marinette said. Chat Noir shrugged.

"I couldn't let you leave without a goodbye kiss," he said. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams kitty," Marinette said. He scoffed. Manon stirred. Marinette held a finger to her lips as she went over to her closet and pulled out a cat pillow and a furry black blanket. She lifted up Manon's head and placed it on the pillow then draped the blanket over Manon's small form. Marinette then walked back over to Chat Noir.

"Now, why are you here?" Marinette questioned.

"I told you. I couldn't let you leave without a goodbye kiss," Chat replied.

"You won't leave until you get one will you?" Marinette said. Chat shook his head and Marinette sighed.

"Fine." Then she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Chat's lips. He pulled her closer and she placed her hands on his chest.

"AHH! MARINETTE'S GOTTA BOYFRIEND!" Manon shrieked and the couple pulled away. As Marinette covered Manon's mouth, Chat Noir gave a two fingered salute and jumped out the window toward his home.

**The End of my oneshot**


	3. All Things Are Well In The End

"_PLAGG!_ You weren't supposed to show yourself!" Tikki shouted as the black kwami flew out of Adrien Agreste's jacket pocket in search for cheese. Marinette stood shell shocked facing the boy, and he as well facing her.

"You-you're- how?" Marinette was stumbling over her words worse than ever, and her face was in rivalry with Nathaniel's hair. Adrien was doing no better.

"Well, Tikki, I think I messed up," Plagg said, after giving up his search for camembert. Tikki crossed her arms.

"Ya _think?_ Look at them! They can barely talk to each other! We need to fix this!" Tikki was fuming.

"Yea yea I know." Plagg flew in between the two young adults standing in the middle of the room and signaled for them to shut up. "Listen. Adrien, she's Ladybug. You gathered that much right?" Plagg asked, facing the blonde. Adrien nodded slowly, his green eyes wide with shock and...was that admiration? "Marinette, you know Adrien's Chat Noir right?" The girl nodded as well, only in addition to the wide eyes, her face was flushed a dark crimson. "Well, then what are you gonna do about it? Soak in this new information and continue your normal lives as friends and partners or are you gonna let this revelation stand in the way of your duty at protecting the city?" Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other before Marinette spoke up.

"We're superheroes. Nothing is supposed to stand in the way of our job. Even if it's something as shocking as this."

"Agreed," Adrien said, before stepping forward and pulling Marinette into a hug. She hugged back for a second before pulling away.

"Marinette, don't you think that, since secrets are being revealed, that you should tell him?" Tikki asked. Marinette shrieked and almost toppled backward onto a desk in the deserted library. She would have if Adrien didn't grab her arms to steady her

"Tell me what? Marinette what are you hiding?" Adrien asked. Marinette hid her face in her hands.

"I uh...I've had a crush on you for forever now..." she mumbled. Adrien blushed.

"You-you have?" Marinette nodded.

"But in the wax museum, you said that you- that you were pranking me!" Adrien said before his face shone with understanding. "Ohhhh. You said that because you were nervous didn't you?"

"Yea...and embarrassed. You see, I always thought that you would only ever see me as a friend, actually, I still think that but that's not the point. Anyway, I thought that if I told you then you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and I value your friendship more than anything." Marinette looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Marinette, don't ever think that I wouldn't want to be your friend. You're one of my greatest and closest friends and the truth is I- ."

"Kid tell the girl what you _really _feel. All this dodging the inevitable is giving me a migraine," Plagg said, cutting Adrien off. Marinette just stood staring at him in question.

"What Adrien? What is he talking about?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I...I love you Marinette. That's what Plagg was wanting me to tell you," Adrien said, and Marinette looked away (again).

"Not me. Ladybug. You love Ladybug, the hero, not me, Marinette, the nobody."

"Marinette what are you talking about? Whether you're wearing a red suit and a mask, or the pink capris with the white top and gray quarter sleeve jacket, you're still you, and I love _you_. Nothing can change that. Not the clothes you wear, or the front you put up in front of others. I will always love you Marinette. Until the very end of my days, and even then my love for you will go on," Adrien said. Then the unexpected happened. He kissed her. And she kissed back. And all was well because even though things were rough in the beginning, everything will wind up perfect in the end.

**Did you like this newest installment to the one-shot book? It took me a bit to write it because I was trying to get mostly caught up on the series. I'm not fully there yet, but I will be soon (I've been watching it on Netflix because sadly that's my only means of doing so at the moment and it takes forever to get the new episodes on there so bere with me on the accuracy of these fics)**


	4. Together For Always

Together For Always- A Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot. Aged up. After Reveal

"Hold still," Marinette scolded for the millionth time as she dabbed at her boyfriend's bleeding shoulder blade with a washcloth drenched in hot water and peroxide.

"But it hurts!" Adrien whined. Marinette giggled.

"Well, that's what you get when you don't listen to me. How many times have I told you not to take hits for me?"

"Several times. But it was for good reason." The emerald-eyed boy swiveled around to face her, but Marinette whacked him on the back of the head and he turned back the way he was supposed to.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But why do you keep taking hits for me? You know I can't stand to see you hurt," Marinette said, placing a bandage over the long gash on his back.

"Mari, if I don't then you'd be hurt. And if I saw you hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I'd done nothing to stop it."

"Adrien..." Marinette whispered, closing the first aid kit and allowing him to spin around. The man leaned forward and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you Marinette. More than life itself, and I was wondering if you'd make me the happiest man alive and become my wife," Adrien said. Marinette's eyes teared up.

"Yes. Yes. yesyesyesyesyes!" Marinette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling like idiots.

"I love you Adrien, and I'll stay by your side forever," Marinette whispered gently.

"We'll be together for always," Adrien whispered back.

"As long as you promise not to take any more hits for me," Marinette giggled. Adrien stuck out his pinkie.

"I promise buginette," he said. Marinette locked her pinkie with his.

**So, my bff's forever after are transferring to a homeschool group. I'm sad because I won't get to see them anymore! I'm gonna miss them so much...**


	5. AN

**I'm not going to be posting for a while. I'm going through a really rough time right now, with school. And to top it all off, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to publish more after Christmas. I might publish some short things that I've had saved in my archive, but other than that, I won't be posting.  
**

**~AmericanDemigod**


End file.
